


Powdered Sugar

by guitypleasure052016



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitypleasure052016/pseuds/guitypleasure052016
Summary: A simple trip to the grocery store turns sour when a new guy in town doesn't realize who your old man is, Tig Trager.





	Powdered Sugar

You strolled down each aisle trying to remember everything you needed. You cursed yourself for forgetting your list at home. This was incredibly important, you were hosting a family dinner and while you and Tig had been together for a while now, you knew that it was super important to nail this dinner. You had decided on a low key but delicious menu. You were making your mother's famous bolognese sauce along with multiple trays of a hearty lasagna that you were sure would both fill and feed all of the SAMCRO family that would be arriving at your home in two days time. You knew the ingredients for the sauce and lasagna by heart as Tig requested you make them often, however you were having trouble remembering the ingredients for your side dishes, a ricotta stuffed zucchini, and a Caprese salad. You were lost in thought trying to determine how much cheese you needed to buy when you felt a sudden jolt. You were quickly broken out of your stream of thought as you looked up to notice the cause of the sudden stop, you had rammed carts with another shopper. He had a big smile on his face and seemed to want to engage you in conversation but you quickly apologized and scurried away. You didn't have time to deal with idle small talk or with Tig's temper when he saw some random guy chatting you up. Besides, Tig had gone to get gas in the car and pick up your prescriptions from the pharmacy so you had to be quick.

You continued your shopping and were on the hunt for your last item, a bottle of balsamic vinegar. You had found the aisle where they were, but of course, the brand you wanted was on the very top shelf. Tig always teased you for being so picky when you shopped but your mom and grandma had raised you to cook a certain way and they had the beloved brands that they had passed on to you. You looked around to determine how you were going to reach that precious bottle on the top shelf. Any idea you had ended in all of the bottles falling to the ground and shattering, so you figured your best bet was to stand on your tiptoes and pray that you could somehow reach. As you strained to reach the top shelf, you felt an unfamiliar body press up against you from behind as a long hairy arm reached up beyond your own and grabbed your balsamic. You recoiled at the sudden touch and proximity of the stranger, quickly pulling your arm back into yourself and spun around finding yourself face to chest with the man whose cart you had rammed earlier. You suddenly thought that perhaps that accident wasn't so accidental after all. You looked up and saw the most idiotic looking smirk on his face clearly enjoying himself.

"Looked like you could use some help sweetie", he drawled. You rolled your eyes and quickly ducked underneath of his arm to escape the overpowering smell of the entire bottle of Axe cologne he had clearly doused himself in on his way out the door. You grabbed the bottle from his hand, payment for his annoyance, dropped it in your cart, and shot him your nastiest death glare and quickly walked away. This idiot was persistent though as he quickly caught up and stepped in your path causing you to have to come to another quick and sudden stop. You took a deep breath, holding your anger in, not wanting to make a scene. You looked up at him expectantly, waiting for whatever gross and corny pickup line you were sure was coming your way. You tuned him out while he talked, taking in his features to relay them to Juice later to look up for some retaliation in case this creep went too far. He was muscular, the type that looked like he drank nothing but protein shakes and frequently set off the lunk alarm at Planet Fitness. He was wearing a Fresno Pacific University sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a scuffed up pair of knock-off Nikes. He had platinum blonde hair ruffled and styled like the typical frat boy and the tiniest bit of scruff on his face. He's the kind of guy who you "might" have found attractive on a drunken night out in college but at the moment, he was royally pissing you off. He had to be from out of town, any local guy would have noticed the crow tattoo on your collarbone and backed off quickly.

"Move now before I run you down", you growled, knuckles turning white as you gripped the handle of your shopping cart trying to contain your anger and frustration with this moron.

"C'mon now beautiful, no need to be testy. I'm just looking for a friend", the blonde buffoon murmured while eyeing you up and down.

You looked him dead in the eye and held your ground, and growled, "I have enough friends, now move your ass or I will run you the fuck down". He smirked and made no indication of moving which you took as a sign that he wasn't taking you seriously so you rammed your cart into him as hard as you could and while he was bent over in pain, you took the opportunity to quickly scoot around him with your cart and head to the checkout line.

After an excruciatingly long wait in line behind a soccer mom with at least 37 coupons, you were finally all checked out and ready to leave. You walked out to the parking lot and spotted your car but you didn't see Tig anywhere. You suddenly remembered his preoccupation with the bakery across the street when he dropped you off so you figured he was probably there buying them out of powdered doughnuts. Thankfully you kept the spare key in your purse, so you unlocked the car and started loading the groceries into the trunk. After unloading the groceries, you walked over to the cart corral to return your shopping cart. After pushing your cart into the corral, you turned around and found your path of exit blocked by the giant blonde cretin from earlier. Before you had a chance to speak he started off as if he'd been rehearsing this convoluted pickup strategy in his head.

" Listen honey", he stated, "I think you've got the wrong idea about me, I'm not trying to give you trouble. I just want to get to know you, sweetheart. I'm in town visiting family, but it's boring over there. So, what do ya say? Let's go get a drink".You shot him another death glare.

"I have a man, and even if I didn't a jack off like you is the last guy I would want to grab a drink with", you asserted and moved to push by him. Those damn protein shakes must've been paying off cause he did not budge. You stood there and looked up at him, placing your hands on your hips, waiting for the next pick up line.

"Why you playing hard to get babe, any girl from FPU would kill to go out with the blonde buff quarterback from the football team, you should count yourself lucky", he proposed while placing one of his hands on your shoulder.

You swallowed down the bile rising in your throat and responded, "I don't like blondes, and like I said before I have a man". Before he had a chance to respond you ripped his hand off of your shoulder. You then used your right hand to squeeze and hold on to his hand and then used your left hand to contort his elbow, bending it and spinning him around to come face to face with your old man who had a arrived on the scene and had a look of murder in his eyes.

Tig placed the donut he was eating back in the paper bag he was holding and brushed the powdered sugar out of his mustache.

"Hey doll, I got us some donuts", your old man uttered as he held out the bag of donuts to you. You released your grip on the blonde neanderthal and grabbed the bag from your old man. Now that his hands were free, he used them to grab the collar of the out of towner and yank him out of the cart corral, throwing him to the ground. After turning around to give you a once over, confirming that you were not hurt, he began pummeling the creep. You quickly skipped around the side of the cart corral and planted yourself on the edge of the trunk. You sat and watched your man beat up the pompous quarterback while you munched on the donuts from the bakery.

After the asshole had sufficiently learned his lesson and was laying on the ground, groaning and cursing, Tig once again grabbed him by the collar but this time he dragged the frat boy over towards you.

"You see that tattoo you piece of shit", Tig snarled while nodding to the crow tattoo on your collarbone, "If you ever come across another woman with a crow tattoo, I suggest you leave her the fuck alone or else this is going to happen again but tenfold. Do we have an understanding"? The neanderthal nodded his head in agreement but had the nerve to spit at you. Before you had a chance to respond, Tigs' ring covered fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground. The guy was still squirming and cursing so you took it upon yourself to hop up off of the trunk and kick him in the balls. That shut him up pretty darn quick. Tig looked over at you with a look of pride on his face that quickly turned to annoyance when he realized the once full bag of donuts was now completely empty.

"Seriously doll, here I am defending your honor, and you can't even save me a Boston Kreme", he whined.

"I'm sorry Tiggy", you teased, "But you know how it is, I needed a snack to munch on during the show".

"I guess I can forgive you", Tig responded, "As long as you share the crumbs". At this, he closed the distance between the two of you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you in for a passionate kiss. As you broke apart, you chuckled reaching your hands up to brush the powder sugar from his lips and his mustache while he kept his arms wrapped firmly around your waist.

"Do I have any on my face?", you inquired.

"Oh yeah", he responded, I'll get it". He was true to his word, cleaning the powdered sugar off of your lips by pressing several wet and sloppy kisses all around your mouth.

"Now c'mon darlin', we've got some cooking to do", he declared as he released you from his grip.

As the two of you got in the car, he grabbed your hand and turned to you laughing, "Hey now at least we have a good story to tell at dinner".


End file.
